


Hoddies and coffe.

by hoddiesandcardamomo



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bipolar Disorder, M/M, Mental Instability, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoddiesandcardamomo/pseuds/hoddiesandcardamomo
Summary: Even tiene bipolaridad y esta cansado de ello, Isak es el chico que aparece constantemente en su vida para mejorar el día.AU: Donde Even trabaja en una cafetería y se enamora a primera vista de un perdido Isak, el cual siempre que aparece mejora su día.





	1. I

_"La bipolaridad no hace a la persona, las personas son personas. La enfermedad es solo una parte pequeña de ellas."_

La primera vez que escucho aquella palabra fue a los catorce luego de que decidiera salir a correr a eso de las tres de la mañana, dejando todas las puertas y luces encendidas en su casa y volviese hasta el medio día como si nada, su madre entonces decidió que era suficiente y lo que parecían ser los típicos cambios de humor al pasar por adolescencia ya no parecían ser tan inocentes.  
Entonces conoció a Sebas, su psiquiatra y lo diagnosticaron como "Bipolar tipo I" al parecer la peor de las faces, pues su madre no dejaba de llorar y su padre solo parecía cada día más preocupado. No tenía problemas en tomar terapia, tampoco en como los estabilizadores comenzaron ser parte de un cóctel diario que muchas veces pasaban a ser una molestia, sobre todo cuando eres un adolescente que quiere vivir una vida normal, sobre todo en aquella época cuando comenzaban sus últimos años antes de ir a la universidad y las fiestas, amigos entré otras cosas deberían ser sus preocupaciones normales... pero no. Even tenía preocupaciones más serias, tediosas y agotadoras, tenía una lucha constante con su mente y la realidad, como si viviera en dos mundos al mismo tiempo, podía pasarse semanas en cama queriendo desaparecer, ser tan pequeñito y que nadie lo alcanzara, como también otras donde todo parecía una aventura maravillosa a la cual experimentar y luego donde Even era simplemente, Even y nadie más. Las ultimas por suerte eran las que duraban más tiempo y podía ser como todos a su alrededor, fingir a ratos que todo iba bien.

 

* * *

 

 

**I. Lunes.**   
**08:45 a.m**

Iba tarde y ni siquiera le importaba, sentía que ese día no era su día, como hace una semana... desde hace una semana ninguno era su día, pero debía levantarse y asistir a su primer día en la nueva escuela, para al menos hacer sentir a sus padres más tranquilos. Tomo la primera camiseta que encontró al alcance en su closet, unos skinny's negros y una sudadera con capucha gris, cargo la mochila con unos cuantos cuadernos y se miró al gran espejo en su cuarto unos minutos antes dejar escapar un suspiro y salir de su escondite del mundo.  
Minutos después recorría los pasillos del nuevo lugar, no le sorprendía nada, todo era bastante normal como en cualquier escuela, solo que en esta nadie sabía de su pasado o lo que había hecho para terminar en nueva escuela casi a finales de semestre. Guardo sus nuevos libros en el casillero que le habían asignado y camino hasta la sala común, pues había perdido las primeras horas de clases luego de que sus padres lo obligaran a desayunar, recorrió el lugar con la mirada, simple curiosidad, por suerte uno de los sillones del rincón cerca de la ventana estaban vacíos, camino a paso seguro, sonriendo a algunas personas que lo miraban con curiosidad o le regalaban una sonrisa de cortesía y por unos segundos se cruzó con un par de ojos verdes que parecían mirarlo con intensidad, una intensidad que despertó algo en su interior, algo que no le hizo sentir incomodo en absoluto incluso cuando el dueño de aquella mirada era un chico. Mantuvo el contacto unos segundos y luego casi con vergüenza aparto está, mordiendo su labio, apenas un acto reflejo al tiempo que se acomodaba en su asiento, tratando de disimular sus ganas por volver a crear aquel lazo, más se resistió y como si nada tomo un libro cualquiera de la mesa de centro que había en el lugar y comenzó a fingir que leía, quedaban un par de horas hasta su próxima clase y podía esperar.  
Al parecer su día ya no iba tan mal.

 ****  
  
15:30 p.m

Hace un tiempo llevaba trabajando en aquel café después de sus clases, el resto del día por suerte había pasado tranquilo y poco a poco su humor volvía a la normalidad, había creado algunos contactos aquella mañana y se podía decir que tenía ahora compañeros con quienes pasar el rato, reír y no hacer su día tedioso. Even tenía ese extraño poder de atracción, era luminoso en sus mejores días, le encantaba poder conocer personas, poder crear historias en su cabeza de cada persona que se le cruzaba, era un ferviente creyente de que cada uno podía dirigir su vida al antojo y por eso el poder conocer mentes nuevas, historias, anécdotas le apasionaba. Era un excelente amigo, el tipo de gente que te gusta tener alrededor... incluso cuando el mismo dejaba saber tan poco de él.  
Así que ahora estaba ahí, en su trabajo, disfrutando de una plática amena con una de sus compañeras la cual vivía una especie de drama con su novio y recordó que debía llamar a Sonja, su novia a la cual no veía desde el incidente en la otra escuela. Estaba en eso cuando escucho que alguien entraba al local, alzo la mirada desde la caja registradora y no pudo evitar sonreír sorprendido pero nuevamente inquieto y avergonzado, el chico de aquella mañana con mirada intensa ahora estaba ahí, era rubio, unos centímetros más bajo, dejo que su mirada viajara por cada detalle en el cuerpo del menor, estaba seguro que era menor, su cara resaltaba inocencia típica de los primeros años de la adolescencia, de pronto se sintió seguro y no aparto la mirada cuando volvía a encontrarse con ese par de ojos verdes, un poco más oscuros que en la mañana. Vio cómo su amiga le entregaba un café y sonreí cuando los amigos del menor lo llamaban a una de las mesas de la esquina, aun así se quedaron mirando un par de minutos más, lo cual le produjo cierto gocé, el mismo de aquella mañana que lo había sacado de su mal humor. Para su mala suerte otro cliente había entrado y pronto se vio junto a su compañera corriendo de un lugar a otro pues justo esa hora era la caótica, gente saliendo de las oficinas, chicos saliendo de clases. Era agotador y para cuando estuvo libre ya no lo vio, recorrió la tienda fingiendo que limpiaba algunas mesas, pero ya no había rastros. Hizo una mueca pensativo y dejo escapar un suspiro cansado.

-Se fue hace unos minutos, quería que tú le recibieras el pago, pero estabas atrapado con esa mujer insoportable de la mesa junto a la ventana.-Comento Vilde, su compañera con la típica sonrisita de complicidad, como queriendo insinuar algo. Él solo alzó sus cejas y se hizo el desentendido.  
-Ni idea de que estamos hablando.-Y con eso volvió tras el mesón, mañana tendría que levantarse un poco más temprano para llegar a tiempo a clases y lograr encontrar al chico con la mirada intensa.  
  
  



	2. II.

 

 

_**"Tengo la manía de pensar te todas las noches."  
** _

 

> * * *

**  
Martes.  
11:11**  
  
  
La mañana estaba transcurriendo más rápido de lo normal o quizá eran sus ganas de estar fuera de clase lo que lo transportaba a otro espacio, la noche anterior luego de salir del trabajo había sido bastante compleja, una discusión con Sonja lo había mantenido despierto toda la noche, se sentía presionado... y en general desde el ultimo año, cuando decidió compartir aquella información con ella. La chica se había convertido en una madre  sustituta o enfermera en lugar de ser una amiga, una compañera, simplemente su pareja. Se sentía estresado cada que recordaba lo ocurrido en su antigua escuela, donde ambos iban juntos. Ella lo estresaba recordándole cada cinco minutos que no era "normal". ¿Pero que era normal hoy en día?. Even era Even, simplemente eso. No era una enfermedad, un trastorno o medicamentos. Era un adolescente como cualquiera y eso lo estresaba demás, que nadie entendiera que no estaba muriendo o su cerebro no funcionaba... nadie podía ponerse en su lugar, porque nadie puede habitar en la mente de otros. Solo quería desaparecer del mundo a ratos, cuando se sentía tan presionado todo el tiempo.   
Así que esa mañana, no era una buena mañana, estaba cansado, también quizás depresivo e irritado, un poco preocupado pues así fue como paso su ultimo accidente, cuando decidió que garabatear las paredes de su antiguas escuela por la madrugada era una excelente idea para demostrar descontento, así fue como termino en Nissen luego de que su madre rogara que lo aceptaran. Cada día estaba más agotado de todo, seguir le estaba costando más de lo normal últimamente y eso hacía a su mente trabajar más.  
_"Normal"_ como odiaba esa palabra.  
 Sabía que todo era producto de su cabeza, pero era tan difícil controlar lo que pasaba ahí dentro, cada vez que intentaba entrar en sí mismo, es como si apagaran todas luces en una habitación, cerraran puertas y ventanas y no lo dejaran entrar o salir, sin dejar que nadie haga contacto alguno contigo. Eres tú, tú mente, tus pensamientos, tus creaciones, tus miedos y tus locuras, solo, completamente solo.  
 Estaba tan metido en si mismo que no se dio cuenta cuando había acabado la última clase de esa mañana y se levantó sin ganas, despidiéndose de sus compañeros o nuevos amigos, rechazando la invitación a comer. Como día martes aún le quedaba toda una semana por delante y podría aceptar en otra ocasión, simplemente hoy no quería hacer nada, tal vez esconderse bajo las frazadas y dormir hasta el siguiente día, llamaría a la cafetería y diría que estaba enfermo, aunque no era siquiera necesario avisar que faltaría, su compañera siempre lo respaldaba en sus faltas.  
Iba por el pasillo, enviándole un mensaje a su madre para avisar que se iría directo a casa pues no se sentía muy bien, cuando escucho a alguien maldecir por lo bajo a su lado, alzo la mirada desde su móvil y lo vio, se veía más pequeño que el día anterior, eso que el chico no era más que unos centímetros más bajo y él, era bastante alto. Aún así esa gorra hacía atrás, el lunar sobre su labio, la forma en como parecía estar algo perdido en el mundo, lo hacía ver pequeño y Even se moría por ser grande y protegerle de todo lo que le acomplejara en el puto universo... como en ese momento donde su cara demostraba enojo, quizá hasta mal genio contra su casillero, el cual no dejaba de sonar indicando que la clave no era correcta o una falla en el sistema. No pudo evitar reír, porque en si la cara de aquel chico peleando contra un artefacto inanimado le revolvía algo en su interior, casi se sorprendió al escuchar su risa la cual creía perdida desde hace semanas y mucho más cuando volvió a encontrarse con la intensa mirada del oji verde. Esté mordió su labio avergonzado y Even no pudo resistir en ayudarlo, se preguntaba si era el único que notaba lo atractivo que era aquel sujeto, esperaba que sí, esperaba que fuera su pequeño secreto. Guardo el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, aún bajo la atenta mirada del rubio, acercándose, rozando apenas su cuerpo contra el tuyo, disfrutando del aroma de su cabello, de como su gorra rozaba parte de su mentón y con fuerza golpeo la puerta, abriendo está de golpe dejando caer un montón de hojas y algunos libros. No pudo evitar el volver a soltar una risa discreta, inclinándose al mismo tiempo que el menor y ayudarlo a recoger algunas cosas, aprovechando el segundo para notar como en una de las libretas se leía su nombre. "Isak". Y con una media sonrisa lo ayudo a guardar todo, en silencio, solo intercambiando miradas. Poco a poco, cada segundo se sentía más lleno de confianza y algo similar a la alegría. Se quedó ahí un segundo, recargado contra los casilleros como esperando que el otro ordenara sus libros y luego de cerrar el casillero volvió a enfrentar su mirada, derritiéndose por la sonrisa nerviosa del otro, como sus cejas se fruncían un poco y agradecía casi en un susurro. Even solo se dedico a alzar su cejas, encogerse de hombros y soltar un "No es nada" y juntos caminaron hasta la salida, mantuvo la puerta abierta para él y como si nada se despidieron con un movimiento de cabeza cada uno caminando por su lado.   
Isak ahora no iba a dejar su mente, menos luego de que  con solo un par de minutos había cambiado su humor por completo. Busco su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y volvió a escribir un mensaje a su madre.   
  
**  
  
  
  
Mamá:**

 

 

>   « _Cambio de planes, luego del trabajo iré a casa para preparar la cena y así comamos juntos. Even._ »
> 
> __


	3. III

**Martes**  
**18:18**  
  
  
  
Dibujaba en una servilleta en su tiempo libre, la tarde iba demasiado tranquila, solo tenía un par de clientes en una mesa y el resto caía a ratos por un café, una Donna, algún pastel. Así que no había mucho por hacer, su compañera limpiaba solo por aburrimiento y él se dedicaba a dibujar, algunos garabatos en ese simple papel, garabatos con rizos y gorras. Estaba por terminar su minuto de artista cuando sintió las campanillas de la puerta razonar en el café, alzo su mirada sin interés, uno que incremento al ver a Isak traspasar la puerta, sonriendo enseguida mientras arrugaba la servilleta y la dejaba caer al piso, escuchando la queja de su compañera por ensuciar, más no le importo porque su atención estaba ahí toda en la persona parada frente a él, tan metido estaba en el chico que ni siquiera noto a la chica que se aferraba al brazo de esté y los miraba algo intrigada ante el silencio e intercambio de miradas. -Gracias por lo de está mañana, yo... pasaba y se me ocurrió venir por un café. Oh y su voz, increíblemente era bastante masculina, está vez no había una gorra y podía disfrutar de sus rizos cayendo a ratos por su frente, los cuales quitaba con sus dedos, que ganas de pasar sus dedos entré sus cabellos. -No hay problema... ¿Qué escondes en ese casillero, un cuerpo?.-Even bromeo, logrando que el otro chico sonriera algo nervioso y rodara los ojos mientras negaba, entonces su mirada viajo hasta la morena que no parecía querer soltar a Isak. Alzo una de sus cejas y recordó haberla visto rondando al menor varias veces antes en el campus y por los pasillos. ¿Sería su novia?, por la forma en como lo analizaba con la mirada, seguro sí. Hizo una mueca al sentir una pequeña presión en el pecho y volvió a mirar al oji verde. Alzando sus cejas cambiando por completo su semblante, tratando de verse lo más desinteresado posible, serio.-¿Qué vas a pedir, entonces? Isak entrecerró un poco sus ojos, gesto que hizo a Even darle la espalda para ir hasta la maquina de café esperando una respuesta. -Solo... solo dame un Late y hum, Emma?. -Un Muffin de chocolate.-Pidió la morena, terminando la frase de Isak, Even asintió y comenzó a servir el café de mala gana, le entrego a ambos su orden y rogó porque se fueran en su mente, no quería verlos juntos, no estaba de humor para ver a jóvenes parejas ser todo amorosos.   
  
Llegando a casa solo decidió ir directo a su habitación, paso de la cena o de sus padres más tarde preguntando si estaba bien. Bien, hace tiempo no se sentía bien, hace semanas estaba fingiendo que todo estaba "bien", solo para no seguir dándole problemas a sus padres. Solo para evadir el tema, no podía perder el control otra vez, por difícil que fuera, por mucho que le costara, no podía volver a arruinarlo. Estaba cansado de ver ese rostro en su madre o escuchar a su padre susurrar que quizá, sería buena idea, llevarlo a una clínica por un tiempo. Even solo quería dormir, dormir para siempre o por un par de días. No quería saber de Isak, su novia, la escuela o lo que fuera referente al contacto humano, explicaciones y sonrisas. Por esa noche al menos quería ser solo él y sus pensamientos, él y su mente. Sin presiones. Sin ningún tipo de angustia más que esa que tenía en el pecho.   
  
**Miércoles.**  
 **16:16**  
  
  
  
La noche había sido más larga de lo esperado, pero no lo notó. Había dormido hasta ese momento y a regañadientes decidió que debía ir a la cafetería porque dentro de todo en ese lugar se sentía bien, normal, solo Even. No tardo en levantarse de la cama, fue a su baño y comprobó que ya no había nadie en casa. Tomo una ducha más larga que de costumbre realmente perdido aún en si mismo, fue así como paso de sus medicamentos, al menos ese día, solo por ese día no quería preocuparse por ello. Al rato estaba vestido con unos simples jeans negros ajustados, camisa a cuadros y la sudadera de siempre más una chaqueta pues el clima estaba cada día más frío. Daba vueltas por su cocina terminando de comer algo rápido y fue cuando llego un mensaje a su móvil, era uno de sus compañeros preguntando si estaba bien por su ausencia en la escuela, Even solo prefirió ignorar el mensaje y dejar su comida a medio terminar. Tomo lo necesario, móvil, mochila y se calzo sus vans antes de salir de aquella casa que ahora le parecía tan grande y que le consumía. No se espero encontrarse con Sonja en la cafetería, no se espero tener una charla larga con ella, tan larga que le parecía infinita y quería callarla, decirle que no era buen momento, pero de alguna manera su compañía lo hacía sentir menos solo, menos cansado. Así que decidieron volver, volver era una buena idea decía la rubia y es que ella tenía ese poder, uno de convencimiento, de confort... pero en realidad Even sabía que solo era temporal, que pronto volvería a querer alejarla de su vida, de aburrirse y de enojarse al sentirte tan malditamente controlado por todos. Se puso su mandil negro a la cintura, peino sus cabellos con los dedos y comenzó una tarde normal, en el café de siempre, saludando a los clientes de siempre con una sonrisa falsa, se veía más callado de lo normal, pero al menos en ese lugar, nadie le preguntaba cada cinco minutos si estaba bien o mal. Tampoco el chico de ojos verdes, Isak. Quien había vuelto aparecer, pero esta vez antes de que su turno terminara, Sonja se había ido horas antes y eso ciertamente lo aliviaba. Tampoco se esperaba estar frente al ventanal junto a él, ya fuera de la cafetería luego de terminar su turno con su gorra de lana puesta al igual que su chaqueta, pues estaba preparado para irse a casa antes de que aquella idea cruzara su cabeza y sin más estar parado ahí, ante la mirada incrédula y confusa del menor rubio. Empaño el cristal con su aliento y escribió un "Vienes" con su dedo, antes de ladear un poco su cabeza y sonreír apenas, pero sincero y entonces partir. Caminaba en paso lento, sabía, estaba seguro que Isak lo seguiría. Debía seguirlo, pues no había otra razón para que él estuviera en esa cafetería todos los días, no era el mejor café del mundo y dudaba que en verdad el rubio fuera fan de ese tipo de lugares como las adolescentes. Ni siquiera Even era fan de ese tipo de lugares, pero su madre le había conseguido aquel trabajo y ello le daba cierta libertad, así que sí, adoraba su trabajo pero estaba seguro que no era el lugar favorito para chicos como el rubio, no al menos para pasar el rato. Estaba seguro, tenía esa corazonada de que Isak venía por él y solo por él. Volteo su cabeza solo un poco para mirar de reojo y fue justo cuando él menor rubio con su gorra hacía atrás y bomber jacket salía por la puerta dispuesto a seguirlo. Ambos sonrieron cómplices y ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio, uno junto al otro.   
  
  
_**Otra vez esa subida de energía.**_


	4. IV

**Miercoles.**  
 **18:30**   
  
  
  
  
**_"En mi mente todo parece ir bien, es cuando despierto que me doy cuenta de lo que no está bien."_**  
  
Cuando te encuentras en un ciclo de manía, normalmente te aíslas, eres tú, tus ideas, tus locuras, el mundo se ve tan pequeño y tu te lo quieres devorar en segundos. Nadie puede contactar contigo, nunca habías sido tan feliz, nunca habías visto todo con tanta claridad, todos tus problemas son resueltos, todas las penas no valen la pena. No es que no quieras a nadie cerca de ti, es que nadie te puede seguir el ritmo. Felicidad en su esplendor, tu cerebro en toda su potencia, es un cuento de nunca acabar, no estás cansado, no tienes hambre, no tienes sueño...   
Así se sentía Even justo en ese minuto, sentados en una banca cercana a la cafetería, un parquecito pequeño y apartado que le permitía la intimidad que necesitaba en ese minuto con el chico de gorras variadas y mirada felina, seductor pero alerta. Dispuesto a morder o arañar si te acercabas demasiado. Pero al rubio mayor poco le importaba tener un arañazo si aquello le permitía estar cerca, muy cerca de aquella persona que capturaba toda su atención y que se sentía tan intenso en su mente. Por supuesto que Isak lo había seguido y habían intercambiado apenas un par de preguntas/respuestas.   
Compartían un porro miraban a la nada o eso pensaba Even, quien se aprovechaba de los descuidos y miradas perdidas del menor para observar, memorizar cada detalle en su rostro, como sus pestañas parecían acariciar las mejillas suaves de este, como deseaba a ratos acariciar esas mejillas. Mordió su labio ante sus impulsos y sonrío cuando volvió a escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios.   
-Entonces Even, ya que es tu último año. ¿No planeas entrar a algún Russ?.   
El mayor sabía que no estaba preparado para ello, realmente no era muy buena idea ir de fiesta en fiesta, el alcohol no era su mejor aliado cuando estaba en eso de retomar su tratamiento, pero no era algo que quisiera contarle a su crush. Incluso mientras dejaba escapar el humo de aquel pitillo entre sus dedos, frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras negaba y volvía a poner toda su atención en la cara de aquel bebé.   
-No creo que sea lo mío, además soy nuevo en Nissen... de cierta forma es como si fuera mi primer año. -Se limitó a contestar, notando la mirada curiosa del menor aun en silencio, esperando más de él.-Pero quién sabe, quizá me decida a mitad de año. A veces tengo estos impulsos y hago cosas que jamás espere hacer. Como tocar algún pene en los baños o tinturar mi cabello de azul.-Bromeo al final, tratando de verse serio por completo, alzando una de sus cejas. Riendo solo cuando Isak rompió en una carcajada robandole el porro de entre sus dedos para darle una calada, era primera vez que lo escuchaba reír y podía jurar que aquello le había revuelto el estómago de forma agradable.   
  
Pensamientos como si era o no homosexual nunca habían cruzado su cabeza, tampoco es que le molestaba la idea, creía que el amor era demasiado infinito para encasillar. ¿Estaba Isak pensando en él de aquella manera también?. Quizá el rubio solo buscaba ser su amigo, de cierta forma a Even aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño, mordiendo mi labio perdido en su cabeza, solo volviendo a la realidad cuando sintió un tirón en su mano. El chico con la gorra y bonitos ojos se había puesto de pie y ahora sostenía su mano para indicarle que se levantara, el más alto solo le hizo caso y quedo frente a este, interrogando con su mirada.  
-Debo irme... estaba pensando que quizá, quieres acompañarme?.-Dijo algo inseguro Isak y Even no dudó en sonreír y asentir, como idiota. Realmente feliz por la petición y haber sido rescatado de su cabeza y sus pensamientos. Como hacía aquello el niño ese.   
Siempre que se veía a segundos de caer en esos espirales él aparecía y lo salvaba. Era como en esas películas cliché que tanto adoraba, el protagonista está justo en el minuto exacto para rescatar a su pareja. Caminaron en silencio a ratos Isak le contaba de sus compañeros de piso, como había llegado ahí o como le gustaría seguir hablando en la escuela. Aun así Even sabía que omitía varias cosas, era un misterio, abría las puertas solo lo suficiente, solo podías ver lo que él quería dejarte ver. Era como él, se asemejaba bastante y a la vez era muy distinto, más vivo, más peligroso, su juventud lo hacía inalcanzable e incontrolable. Eso solo volvía aún más loco al mayor y podía jurar que estaba cayendo ante los encantos de aquel adolescente, tanto así como para acompañarlo hasta su hogar. Aún así sabía que debía volver a su casa o su madre enloquecería, a estas alturas seguro había llamado a la cafetería. Desventajas de odiar los teléfonos móviles o los perfiles en redes sociales.   
  
Cuando llegaron a aquel pórtico no sabían cómo despedirse, Even lo noto en como el menor cambiaba de un pie a otro en un juego bastante tierno, tímido. Él en cambio no quería despedirse, hace meses no se sentía tan bien con alguien, cómodo y normal. Isak no sabía nada de su pasado, tampoco preguntaba, tampoco le importaba. Solo quería estar con este Even, el de ahora, el que estaba parado frente a él observando cada uno de sus movimientos con una sonrisa que podía iluminar toda la noche. Que alivio se sentía, era como estar en un estado maníaco y eufórico pero controlado, como explicarse así mismo aquel estado.   
Años con Sonja y jamas sintio ese flechazo, esas ganas de no querer apartarte de alguien porque estás tan cómodo, tan encantado. Se mantuvieron en silencio, las miradas no dejaban de cruzarse, el mayor solo una suave risa nerviosa y el menor le siguió, se despidieron con un "Hasta mañana entonces" y un movimiento de manos algo torpes, espero a que el menor entrara al edificio y entonces decidió que era tiempo de volver a casa.  
Aquella había sido una excelente noche y sin dudas mañana sería un mejor día.   
  
**Jueves.**  
 **10:10**   
  
  
Even no fue esa mañana, no había llegado a sus primeras clases e Isak ya había recorrido toda la escuela en su búsqueda, una de sus compañeras dijo que era normal del chico nuevo, se ausentaba cuando quería o llegaba a las últimas clases para irse antes de tiempo. _"Él es así, inesperado, muy pocos saben en verdad qué pasa con Even."_


End file.
